


Illuminated

by allofspace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the sun. (Harry poet AU) Drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> It's this pictures fault not mine http://31.media.tumblr.com/e3503c40744ce379a2b8e157eb9e8527/tumblr_mr9ypkobQd1soy7b2o1_500.png

Harry hated writer’s block with the very core of his being. He had so much to express, and everything built up inside him and writing was his outlet. He got so frustrated when he couldn’t find the words. When they made his tongue twitch as they were at the very edge, and they danced along his teeth and then disappeared again before he could pronounce them. 

He was sitting in the shade of an oak tree. It was strong and old and Harry liked the way it supported him. He liked the way the roots ran so far under the earth, and how the tree could be home or shelter or food. He stared at the bark and bit his lip. He traced his hands down the cracks and tangled his fingers through the grass as he chewed his pencil. The sun was out in front of him, but the long branches shaded his skin and kept him cool. 

A shadow was cast; an eclipse that dimmed the sun. He looked up from his notebook and saw golden hair illuminated. No, not illuminated, shining. The boy was shining and he _was_ the sun, not eclipsing it. He was the sun on earth and Harry’s world shifted orbit to accommodate. The boy smiled and waved and was gone, leaving Harry to stare at the blinding star that was somehow not as bright. 

The wall had been broken and words poured like water through a dam during a storm. Words tumbled through his head and prose leaked through his fingers onto his page and he wasn’t writing, really, he was transcribing. He could hear his heartbeat and the sun was like a sweet serenade reminding him. It wasn’t his sun anymore though, he had a new sun and he wrote until his hands hurt and his energy drained. 

It took two more days for Harry to get back in orbit. Like a flower without sun, he felt weak though he ate and drank. He was in a café on campus when his skin vibrated and he felt warmth and looked up to see his sun, the boy, picking out a sandwich.

“The ham one is quite good.” Quiet, so quiet, Harry thought he maybe hadn’t said it, but the boy looked at him and smiled. It was like being in a cave with a lantern and thinking it was well-lit then going outside for the first time and learning how bright everything could really be. 

It was a week later that Harry painted Louis. Harry couldn’t draw but he made Louis sit there still anyway. His canvas was lined paper and his paint was grey lead, but the words were the colour. And Louis was the sun.


End file.
